Super Toons - Dreamday!
Part 3 of the Super Toons story - see parts 1 and 2. Part 1: Super Toons - To the future! Part 2: Super Toons - The End of Time This is a fanfiction created by JellyrollZillerwig. Bonkers entered his house. It had all the high tech stuff it needed, because it wasn't just a house, it was a base. The base was for his clan, Super Toons, protecting the streets. A few seconds later his friends appeared, Tomasa and Yippie Crinklepretzel. The mission screen buzzed. Flippy had a mission for them. "Whats wrong Flippy?" Yippie asked. "Im afraid Toontown is going down," Flippy said. "You know Freckleslam? Hes in Toonprison for a long time. But the thing is, hes escaped," he continued. "They found him in the end, but he released some of the most wild creatures in the Tooniverse. They are called Grolgoths, and they are tiny. But they go in your ear, when you're asleep, enter your brain, and then they are in your dreams. They can become anything. Because you can become anything in a dream. And millions of them have gone inside Jelly--" "JELLY?! Bonkers exclaimed. "If you would let me finish, Bonkers," Flippy said. "Sorry," Bonkers replied. "Anyway," Flippy continued, "The only way to cure him is to turn into microsize, go inside Jellys dream, and warn him. If you tell him he can become anything, he can defeat the Grolgoths. But if you fail, he will stay in his dream forever. Never dying. You have 12:45:21 hours, and then you have failed. It is a dangerous mission, but you have to do it to save your friend. Good Luck." The mission screen went black. "Ill do it. Ill go," Bonkers said. Before Tomasa and Yippie could respond, Bonkers took a ray gun and shrunk himself. "Im down here!" Bonkers shouted. Of course for Tomasa and Yippie it was a squeal. Yippie picked up Bonkers, and the trio headed to Jelly's house. A while later, Yippie dropped Bonkers into Jelly's ear. He went inside, avoiding patches of ear wax. He soon found Jellys brain, and squeeze inside. There were five sections: Boring Stuff, Very Boring Stuff, Kinda Interesting stuff, Cool Stuff, and Dreams. Bonkers entered dreams. He turned on his Walkie Talkie. "Im in," he said. "OK, where are you?" Yippie asked. "In Bossbot HQ-- THERES JELLY!!!!" Bonkers said. He ran over to him. "Jelly! I have to tell you something. We found ou--"Bonkers was cuthalfway through sentence. "I know your not real," Jelly said. "This is a dream." "Its really me!" Bonkers yelled. "Listen, I have a walkie talkie with Yippie." "Hi," Yippie said. "It is you..... PLEASE GET ME OUT!" Suddenly ANOTHER Bonkers jumped at the real Bonkers. There was a cloud of smoke. 2 Bonkers were there. But which was the real one? Back in the tooniverse..... Yippie and Tomasa were waiting to see what was happening, but suddenly..... "IM BACK! AND I HAVE FORMED AN ALLIANCE!" It was FRECKLESLAM! Jelly, its me," One of the Bonkers said. "Hes an imposter! Listen to me!" The other said. Who has the walkie talkie?" Jel,ly demanded. "Me!" The real bonkers said. "Look Jelly, listen to me. You cna be come anythi--" "Shut up," The other Bonkers said. Becuase I am not the real Bonkers. I am..... Korton! A cog created to destroy you!" It turned into the big robot from the ruins of TT, and was about to crush Bonkers and Jelly! Freckleslam turned round to Tomasa and Yippie, who were locked ina cage. " I have formed an alliance with every hacker in the Tooniverse, and I need your friend, Bonkers, to use Mr leaf, the sector leader of leaf clan, to assasinate the leader of Leaf Clan! If he does not, you two and Jelly will die - because IM THE ONE WHO PUT HIM IN THERE - AND IM THE ONE WHO CAN GET HIM OUT!" "Please, dont do this," Yippie said, hopeful Freckles would change his mind. "I can do what I want, and you CANT STOP ME! You are my bait, so will Bonkers put his life infront of yours, or will he save you?" Bonkers woke up. He was in a cell, with Jelly, who was awake, and drawing with chalk on the wall. "Where are we?" Bonkers said. "In a cell," Jelly replied, bouncing a ball off the wall. "Watch this!" Bonkers exclaimed. Jelly stopped bouncing the ball, and turned around. Suddenly he had large fists. He shot straight into the wall, to find three Fritz clones! "Easy," Bonkers said. All of a sudden, a bowling ball appeared, and Bonkers rolled it into the clones! They were knocked to there feet, and they ran away screaming. "How do you do that?" Jelly asked. "Its easy," Bonkers replied. "In a dream, I can become ANYTHING!""But how did you get in the dream?""Its a long story. I'll tell you when we get out. IF we get out." Freckleslam turned to Tomasa and Yippie again. "Lets teleport to the Toon Hall," he said. Suddenly, they were in the Toon Hall. "FRECKLESLAM?!" Flippy exclaimed. "Yup," Freckles said. "Come with me." They went outside. "I am going to start an invasion! And no-one can stop me! Toontown will be DESTROYED!" Frecklleslam shot a laser from his hand, and the three were in holding cells. "You will never get out!" he said, and teleported to Toon Valley. At Toon Valley, everyone started screaming. Freckles was back. "Silence!" Freckles shouted, and then there was no more noise. "Toontown is in danger," He started. "The Super Toons leader is away, and now I am here to destroy everything! Hackers! ATTACK!" All of a sudden hackers were evreywhere! BOOM! The library exploded. And standing there were a group of cogs. "Destroy!" one of them shouted. A laser shot from an gun. "You cant stop us!" Freckleslam shouted. "Watch us," the one that spoke earlier said. War had broken out. And Bonkers wasn't there to save them. "Hmm......" Bonkers wondered. "Were lost, arent we?" Jelly said. "No we are not lost!" Bonkers looked at the map, turned it around a few times, then closed it up, and said: "Were lost." "But if its a dream Bonkers, we can appear where we want to be! Or...... we just wake up! Bonkers, i'll imagine a portal, you get out of my head, and i'll wake up!" A portal appeared. Bonkers jumped in it, and ended up in Jelly's head again. He squeezed out his brain, and ran through his ear. He jumped out of the ear just as Jelly began to wake up. Jelly yawned. "Down here!" squeaked Bonkers. "Oh," Jelly said. He took a ray gun and zapped Bonkers to his normal size. "Wait a minute, where are Yippie and Tomasa?" Hakcers vs Cogs. who would win? But unbeliveably, Bugsan-2 appeared! " My sensors indicate Bonkers and Jelly are back!! But his dream was showing him what Toontown was to become!" He lifted his briefcase and walked over to the Toon Hall and broke the door down. He walked over to Flippy. 7 more cogs appeared. "We are part of Cog Law Asscociation, also known as the CLA. We are here to take Toontown from you." "Look, here's a note," Bonkerds said. "Lets see..." Dear Bonkers and Jelly (If you ever get out), Your dear friends Yippie and Tomasa are trapped. If you want them and Jelly to live, you will go on Mr Leaf and assassinate the Leaf Clan leader. But if you want to live yourself, you won't do it, and your friends will die. Love, Freckleslam See you on Saturday :-)! "What the... How will he let you die?" Bonkers wondered. "Maybe because Jelly is gone, and I am an inch taller then the real Jelly...." Bonkers ran through the door. He didnt stop running. He teleported to Toon Valley. He ran into Flippy's office. "Flippy-- ah..." Bonkers said as he noticed the cogs. "Pie 'em!" Flippy shouted. BOOM POW PANG! The Cogs clunked and collapsed. "Run Bonkers!" Flippy shouted. "Wheres K22?" Bonkers asked. "Hes on a mission for me," Flippy replied. "And we need to save Jelly - come on!" "But what do I do? I want my friends to live, but I don't want to be a murderer!" "You must think wisely, and try and trick Freckleslam. Now come on - in here!" They entered a cave. "I cant see anything - I might fall in a hole--WAHH!!!!" Bonkers shouted as he fell through a hole. OOF! "Wait a minute... this is..... COGTOWN!" Bonkers exclaimed "Why are we her-- Flippy? Where are you??" "He is with us," a voice said. A voice Bonkers knew. It was the Tolans! "Dont mistake us, we are here to help you," A tolan said. "How?" Bonkers said. "Your friends are in terrible danger, and so are we," the same one said. "Freckleslam has started a war. He is the chairman. He looks like a normal cog. He has told the Cogs about the Hacker Alliances plans, and told them they must fight. He then turns into himself, leader of the Al liance, tells about what the Cogs are up to, so they will fight. It will be an everlasting war. But the Cogs created a bomb, it will go off and only cogs will live. We will die," it explained. "So we will help you in this fight." NOTE: The ending didnt load in this, so if you want to see the ending, please read the talk page below. Thank you. | | | \/ Category:Fanfictions by JellyrollZillerwig Category:Super Toon Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions